sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Boys II
| story = | based on = | starring = | music = Trevor Rabin | cinematography = Amir Mokri | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 147 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $130 million | gross = $273.3 million }} Bad Boys II is a 2003 American action comedy film directed by Michael Bay, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, and starring Will Smith and Martin Lawrence. A sequel to the 1995 film Bad Boys and the second installment in the Bad Boys series, the film follows detectives Burnett and Lowrey investigating the flow of ecstasy into Miami. The film grossed $273 million worldwide. Plot Eight years after the events of the first film, Miami Police Department (MPD) narcotics division detectives Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey are investigating the flow of MDMA into the city, leading them to a KKK meeting and drug drop. The subsequent raid is botched due to weak radio signals, and in the firefight wherein several Klan members are either killed or injured, Mike accidentally shoots Marcus in the buttocks. The MPD arrests the surviving Klan members, who are revealed not to be the distributors but only mere small-time buyers of the drugs. Marcus questions if he wants to remain partners with Mike. Meanwhile, Mike is concealing a relationship with Marcus' sister, Syd. Syd, unbeknownst to both Mike and Marcus, is an undercover agent of the Drug Enforcement Administration, laundering money for a Russian gangster group, who distribute ecstasy on behalf of Cuban drug lord Johnny Tapia. While transporting money between the Russians and Tapia, Syd is suddenly attacked by sadistic hayti hitmen who are making efforts to go after the money. Mike and Marcus inadvertently stumble into the action, and an intense firefight and car chase ensues, devastating the local area and enraging Police Captain Conrad Howard. Marcus and Mike discover Syd's involvement, and Capt. Howard demands they find the supplier of ecstasy. Marcus and Mike confront the Haitian gang, killing several, and learn from the leader that a local mortuary is possibly being used by Tapia as a front for money laundering. The pair penetrate Tapia's mansion disguised as pest exterminators, and discover that Tapia has eliminated some of his Russian distributors and has begun to court Syd, still undercover with the DEA, for distribution. The detectives locate the boat used for drug smuggling after forcing an arrested Klan member to its location, observe a morgue van make a rendezvous with it, and give chase unsuccessfully. Mike and Marcus infiltrate Tapia's mortuary disguised as ambulance workers, and learn that he is using dead bodies to smuggle drugs and money. When the pair are almost discovered, Marcus accidentally ingests some of the ecstasy and Mike orders the disguised officers outside the building to crash an ambulance into it, creating a diversion. The mortuary and Tapia's mansion are raided, the drugs and money intercepted by the U.S. Coast Guard. However, during the raid a vengeful Russian gangster, Alexei, violently storms the mansion on his own, intending to avenge his murdered friends. Alexei is shot by the police, while Tapia discovers Syd, kidnapping her and taking her to Cuba. With Syd held prisoner in Tapia's compound and guarded by the Cuban military, the drug lord demands the return of his money in exchange for Syd's life. Mike and Marcus, with a team of volunteers from S.W.A.T. and the DEA, assault Tapia's compound, rescuing Syd, and destroying the building. The group flee, an infuriated Tapia in pursuit, which ends in a minefield outside U.S. Naval Station Guantanamo Bay, where Tapia holds Mike at gunpoint, with guards at the naval station threatening them. Syd distracts Tapia by killing one of his men and Marcus shoots Tapia, whose body falls onto a mine and explodes. Later, at the Burnett house, Marcus finally makes peace with Mike dating Syd, and the pair re-affirm their partnership. Cast * Martin Lawrence as Detective Lieutenant Marcus Burnett * Will Smith as Detective Lieutenant Mike Lowrey * Jordi Mollà as Hector Juan Carlos "Johnny" Tapia * Gabrielle Union as Special Agent Sydney "Syd" Burnett * Peter Stormare as Alexei * Theresa Randle as Theresa Burnett * Joe Pantoliano as Captain Conrad Howard * Otto Sanchez as Carlos * Jon Seda as Roberto * Oleg Taktarov as Josef Kuninskavich * Michael Shannon as Floyd Poteet * Jason Manuel Olazabal as Detective Marco Vargas * Yul Vazquez as Detective Mateo Reyes * Treva Etienne as "Icepick" * Kiko Ellsworth as "Blondie Dread" * Timothy Adams as DEA van agent * Henry Rollins as TNT Leader * Ivelin Giro as Mike's Police Psychologist * Dennis Greene as Reggie * John Salley as Fletcher Reception Critical response The film received negative reviews for its running time, bloated plot, extreme violence, and misogyny. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 23% approval rating based on 179 reviews, and a weighted average of 4.1 out of 10. The site's critical consensus states, "Two and a half hours of explosions and witless banter." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film one out of a possible four stars, especially offended by one scene involving a teenage boy and the use of the word, saying, "The needless cruelty of this scene took me out of the movie and into the minds of its makers. What were they thinking? Have they so lost touch with human nature that they think audiences will like this scene?" On an episode of At the Movies with Ebert & Roeper, film critic Richard Roeper named Bad Boys II the worst film of 2003. James Berardinelli of ReelViews was even more negative about the film, rating it half a star out of four and stating: "Bad Boys II isn't just bad - it's a catastrophic violation of every aspect of cinema that I as a film critic hold dear." Among the more positive reviews was Seattle Post-Intelligencer critic Ellen A. Kim, who wrote that the film was "mindlessly fun... If you like this type of movie, that is." The film was also praised by a few critics and viewers for its deftly handled action sequences and visual effects. Box office The film was a modest financial success. It made $138,608,444 in North America and $134,731,112 in other territories, totaling $273,339,556 worldwide against a budget of $130,000,000 — almost twice the gross of the original film. Accolades At the 2004 MTV Movie Awards, the film was nominated for "Best Action Sequence" for the inter-coastal freeway pursuit and "Best On-Screen Team", but lost to The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and 50 First Dates, respectively. Bad Boys II was nominated at the 2nd Annual Visual Effects Society Awards (VES) for "Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Motion Picture". In other media Soundtrack Video game A video game version of the film, known as Bad Boys: Miami Takedown in North America, was released in 2004 on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube and Windows. Originally planned for release in late 2003 (to tie in with the film's DVD release), the game was pushed back several months. The game failed to deliver any sort of sales or critical acclaim due to poor development; it was given low ratings from many game websites. Sequel In June 2008, Bay stated that he may direct Bad Boys III, but that the greatest obstacle to the potential sequel would be the cost, as he and Will Smith demand some of the highest salaries in the film industry.http://snarkerati.com/movie-news/will-smith-begs-michael-bay-to-make-bad-boys-3 By August 2009, Columbia Pictures had hired Peter Craig to write the script for Bad Boys III. In February 2011, Martin Lawrence reiterated that the film was in development.http://www.bet.com/video/themoniqueshow/season2/martin-lawrence-232336.html In June 2014, Bruckheimer announced that screenwriter David Guggenheim was working on the storyline for the sequel. Two months later, Lawrence said a script had been written and parts had been cast. By June 2015, director Joe Carnahan was in early talks to write and possibly direct the film. Two months later, Sony Pictures Entertainment announced that Bad Boys III would be released on February 17, 2017, and that additional sequel, Bad Boys IV, is scheduled for release on July 3, 2019. On March 5, 2016, the film was pushed to June 2, 2017. Producers planned to begin production in early 2017. On August 11, 2016, the film was pushed back once again to January 12, 2018, to avoid box office competition with the upcoming DC Comics film Wonder Woman, and retitled Bad Boys for Life. Lawrence revealed on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that filming may start in March 2017. On February 6, 2017, it was announced that the film's release date has been delayed for the third time, to November 9, 2018. On March 7, 2017, Carnahan left the movie due to scheduling conflicts. In August 2017, Sony removed the third film from their release schedule and later in the month Lawrence said the film would not be happening. In February 2018, it was reported that a sequel film was again being planned and will be directed by Belgian directors Adil El Arbi and Bilall Fallah, with Martin Lawrence and Will Smith reprising their roles. Joe Pantoliano is also set to reprise his role as Captain Howard. Filming began in January 2019. Television series In October 2017, a spinoff television series centered on Gabrielle Union’s character, was announced to be in development by Brandon Margolis and Brandon Sonnier. Later that month NBC ordered the pilot episode of the series. By March 2018, Jessica Alba was cast as the co-star with Gabrielle Union. In addition to Union, John Salley will also reprise his role as Fletcher, a computer hacker who helps Mike and Marcus in the film series. https://www.instagram.com/p/BgZ2KInh0ZJ/ The following month, the title of the series was revealed as LA's Finest, with Jerry Bruckheimer serving as executive producer for the series. Later that month, NBC passed on the pilot, and the show was shopped around to other networks. NBC's boss, Bob Greenblatt, said: “These are all tough calls. We did have an embarrassment of riches. And when we laid out the schedule and the calendar all season...it was a show that didn’t fit in the grand scheme of it.” That same month, it was revealed that Sony Pictures Television, was negotiating with Charter Communications about picking up the series. By June 2018, Canada's Bell Media picked it up for 13 episodes. Charter gave its series order on June 26, intent on making it Spectrum's first original series. Home media Bad Boys II was released on DVD on December 9, 2003. A Blu-ray release followed on November 10, 2015. Bad Boys II will be included in a two film collection that includes the first film which was released on Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 4, 2018. Blu-ray and Games News and Reviews in High Definition|website=ultrahd.highdefdigest.com|language=en|access-date=2018-06-12}} See also * Bad Boys (franchise) References External links * * * * * Category:2003 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s buddy films Category:2000s comedy films Category:African-American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American buddy cop films Category:American sequel films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Buddy cop films Category:Police detective films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films about Delta Force Category:Fictional portrayals of the Miami-Dade Police Department Category:Film scores by Trevor Rabin Category:Films about drugs Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films set in Cuba Category:Films set in Miami Category:Films shot in Miami Category:Films shot in Puerto Rico Category:Hood films Category:Screenplays by Jerry Stahl Category:2000s chase films Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Film scores by Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Film scores by Clay Duncan